


Rescue

by Mellaithwen



Series: Artwork [42]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Art, Fanart, Gen, Illustration, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellaithwen/pseuds/Mellaithwen
Summary: “He was raised at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. At the end of the Clone Wars when the Empire rose to power, he was hidden. Someone took him from the temple.”— The Mandalorian, Chapter 13; The JediObi-Wan thinks that all of the younglings have perished until he hears a quiet cooing sound coming from the direction of the Temple's crèche...
Series: Artwork [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080536
Comments: 7
Kudos: 114





	Rescue

**Rescue**

"Hush little one, you're safe now." Obi-Wan whispered to the youngling as he wrapped his own cloak around the child to ease its tremors, before rushing out of the ruins of the Temple. The streets of Coruscant were no longer safe for a Jedi, but he had to hurry if he was going to have any chance of keeping the young one out of danger.

 _I couldn't save the others,_ he thought to himself, _but at least I can save you._

**Author's Note:**

> As soon as Ahsoka said someone had grabbed the baby from the Temple I thought of this :) what about you? Who do you think rescued the little guy?


End file.
